1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device of printing, and more particularly to a method and a device for printing value-added information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the cash registers in the stores and the automatic teller machine (ATM) in the banks employ the dot printers or the thermo printing devices to print invoices, receipts and the detailed transaction tables.
The dot printers have an impact mechanism with needle pins that strike an inked ribbon, thereby transferring ink from the ribbon to the printing sheets resulting in the performance of printing. Therefore, the dot printers are slow in speed and noisy during printing operation. Furthermore, due to the heavily striking force on the ribbon made by the pin heads, the needle pins are easily damaged. As one of the needle pins is broken, printing will not continue unless the entire pin head is replaced. It is therefore economically inefficient. In addition, the dot printers produce inferior printing quality so dot matrix print devices are only used for printing medium that does not require high resolution.
Even though the thermo printers are relatively fast, the printed sheets are not easily preserved and the thermo-sheets are not environmentally friendly. Moreover, the printed sheets show the lack of plentiful variations in colors because the thermo printers can only produce monochrome printing products.
According to the aforesaid description, neither the conventional dot printers nor the conventional thermo printers can produce invoices, receipts or detailed transaction tables with superior quality and polychrome value-added information such as advertisements, slogans, or instant news. Currently, only large-scale businesses are able to have the color value-added information pre-printed on the invoices, receipts or detailed transaction tables produced by the printery, while small-sized businesses are unable to do it. However, stores or ATM would not be able to timely change the contents of the value-added information. It is therefore necessary to invent a method and a device for printing value-added information.